


Not Like Other Girls

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Being Jody Mills’ daughter isn’t easy but now that you’re off on you’re own, you meet some interesting people and do some interesting things.





	Not Like Other Girls

Being the daughter of a hunter was nothing like you thought. Your mom didn’t like you going on hunts but you couldn’t help yourself. You wanted to help save people and when she decided to take in more girls and they started hunting, you knew you had to participate. You loved your mom but you wanted to do your own thing.

Claire, one of the girls your mom took in, was just like you and decided to take control over her life and left. She hunted on her own, checking in from time to time. You wanted to do that but you knew what your mom would say so you decided to just leave. You knew it would worry her to no end but you didn’t care. You didn’t want to stay locked up in the house when you knew you would be useful somewhere else.

Plus, she was a police officer. You were always terrified of getting the news that your mother wasn’t coming home. You were scared for her life just as much as she was scared for yours. But, growing up, you learned a lot from your mom. You learned how to fight, how to shoot and how to defend yourself. When your mom and brother were killed by a monster, your mom was terrified and tried to protect you. You need her just as much as she needed you. That’s all you ever did until she let Alex and Claire into her life.

Then, before you knew it, she let in two more girls. You loved your little family and her new friends, Donna, but you wanted to be on your own. That is why you left. After a few months, you let your mom know what you were really doing and of course, she yelled at you but she understood, just like she understood Claire.

When you knew you got her permission to be on your own, you felt freer. It was good to be on your own. There were sometimes you regretted hunting alone but from time to time, you called Claire for help and she called you. It worked and that is all that you needed.

Right now, you were driving to a case in a city in Montana when your car started sputtering. You groaned and pulled off the road, hoping that whatever is wrong, you could fix with the tools in your car. You knew how to fix cars since that is what you did in your free time but you weren’t near a mechanic and if the damage was severe enough, you knew you wouldn’t have the tools to fix it.

Keeping the car on, you got out and popped the hood. You wanted to see what was wrong while the car was running. You opened the hood and immediately knew what the problem was. You turned off your car and went to your trunk to get the things you needed. Your spark plugs were running bad and you knew that beforehand which is why you got new ones. You didn’t need the change them yet but you kept them in case you would need them which is now.

You got the plugs and started working on the hood. This was easy work, this was the first thing you learned how to do. You changed the first one and moved onto the second one. You wiped your sweaty forehead from the heat and standing under the hood. You took off the flannel you were wearing and tied it around your waist before reaching into your car and grabbing the cold water you brought with you from your place. You chugged a quarter of it before going back to work.

After changing the second one, you heard the delicious rumble of an old car coming your way. You looked at the black hood speeding down the road but when the driver saw you, he immediately started to pull over. You chuckled and went back to work, grunting as you tried to get the old spark plug off.

“You need some help?” You looked behind you to see a very attractive man coming your way. You could tell by his stride and his tone of voice that he was confident in who he was. Not asshole confident but attractive confident.

“Not from you, thanks.” You said before turning back around and continuing your work.

“You sure you know what you’re doing there, sweetheart?” The man said, coming up beside you and leaning on the front of your car.

“Oh, honey, I can do this in my sleep.” You smirked at him before taking off the old spark plug and putting on the new one.

“What’s your name?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You chuckled and tightened the plug with your wrench.

“Yeah, I would.” He trailed off, glimpsing at your back. He wasn’t staring at our ass, he saw the clear outline of a gun tucked behind you and he knew who you were, or what you did.

“You always carry around a gun back there?” He asked and you stood up straight, looking at him with a hard expression.

“I do when I need to use it. What’s it to you?” You

“That’s a weird place to put it, don’t you think?” He probed.

“No, it’s easily accessible,” You said, pulling the gun out from behind your back and pointing it at him. He didn’t seem affected by this at all. “See?”

“You know, you should know something about how you’re holding the gun because it makes it real easy for someone to do this,” he said before snatching the gun from your hand so quickly, you didn’t see it coming. He then used your own gun against you.

“Okay, you’re good. Who the hell are you?” You asked, looking at your gun in his hands.

“Dean Winchester.” He said and your eyes widened.

“Dean Winchester?  _The_  Dean Winchester?” You heard a lot about this man and his brother.

“You heard of me?”

“Heard of you? My mother doesn’t stop talking about you. You’re amazing, from what I hear.”

“Who’s your mother?” Dean asked, handing you back your gun. You put it away and went back to working on your car.

“Jody Mills. Sorry. I’m Y/N.” You screwed the last spark plug on tightly before grinning.

“Your mother is Jody Mills? I knew she had a daughter, I didn’t know she was you.”

“Yeah, disappointed?” You joked and he chuckled.

“No, surprised. Damn, a huntress who can fix a car. I like it.” He winked at you.

“Oh, don’t do that to me. I know what you’re doing.” You wiped your hands on your flannel before pulling it off your body.

“What am I doing?”

“I know your reputation, Dean. You’re quite the charmer.” You put the hood back down and drank some more of your water. You threw your dirty flannel in the back seat before turning to face him.

“Is that a problem?”

“It is when I have a case I should be getting to. I hear you know how to distract well.”

“Is that an invitation?” He grinned, walking closer to you.

“Like I said, I have a case to get to.”

“Don’t worry about it. Why do you think I’m here? I don’t visit Montana for their wheat and black cherries. Sam’s got it covered.”

“You’re telling me not one but two Winchesters get to grace my presence?” You asked with a smirk.

“No, you only get the one right now. Is that a problem?” He took another step closer to you and you smirked, realizing your toes were touching.

“Not at all.”

“So, referring back to what you said earlier… Will you let me be your distraction?” He put his hands on the top of your car, caging you in. You stared into his eyes and licked your lips slowly, watching as his eyes cast downwards to watch. You bit your lower lip when you were done and cleared your throat. His eyes snapped up to meet yours.

“My eyes are up here.” You said but Dean knew you wanted this even though you just met him. You were right, he was a good charmer because before you knew it, his lips were on yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you. You moved your lips against his and he groaned, pushing you into your car by his hips.

One of his hands moved from your car to your hips, squeezing tightly before moving it up your shirt and resting on your bare skin. You moaned in the kiss, opening up to invite his tongue in. The moment your tongue touched his, it was a battle. You both fought for dominance but you weren’t sad when he won. He explored every single inch in your mouth, leaving you breathless when he pulled away. He didn’t want the fun to end there so he kissed your jaw, moving down to your neck.

You moaned and rested your head on your truck to give him more access to your neck. He nipped and sucked the skin, trying to find that one place that would drive you crazy. When he found it, your body tensed and he smirked. He sucked hard on that spot which caused you to buck your hips against. You moaned out loudly, not caring that anyone could drive by and see the show happening.

Dean sucked on that patch of skin, breaking the blood vessels beneath it. He nibbled on it before soothing it with his tongue. He pulled away when he knew he made a mark. You were panting as you looked at him. You knew he made a mark and wanted to give him an exact one.

“How about we continue this in my car and then you work with me and my brother on this case? The quicker we get done, the more time we have to spend together.

“I like that idea.” You smirked and he pulled you to his car to have some fun before reality set in.


End file.
